


Something Else

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Fluff based on the dialogue prompt "You can't banish me, it's my bed too".





	

Patty sat alone in bed, book open in her lap, when she heard the apartment door open and slam shut. 

“Holtzy?” she called out. 

The only response she got was a grumble followed by the loud thumping of boots against the hardwood floor. Definitely her Holtzy. 

She turned the page of her book and tried to focus on the words on the page, but the loud clanking and muttering was too distracting to ignore. She was ready to go out and see what had her baby in a mood, but before she could do more than set her book aside, the bedroom door flew open. 

Holtz trudged in, shoulders slumped and her face twisted into a displeased frown. Her entire front was covered in black soot and an awful burning scent hung heavy in the air.

Patty wrinkled her nose at the smell and asked, “Any luck fixing Erin’s pack?” 

Holtz turned and shot Patty an unimpressed look. 

“I’mma take that as a no,” she said as Holtzmann kicked off her boots. 

“Not even close,” Holtz groaned, her frown deepening. She shuffled around to Patty’s side of the bed and crawled into her lap.

Patty set her book aside and held Holtz around the waist. She heard her sigh heavily and relax in her arms. She couldn’t help but smile and kiss Holtzmann’s temple. The only problem was that that close the smell of charred fabric was overwhelming and Patty coughed. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you smell, baby,” she said as delicately as she could. 

Holtz snort, but didn’t move. “How am I supposed to take that, Pats?” she asked, poking Patty in the side. 

Patty squirmed and nudged Holtz. “I’m sorry, Holtzy, but post explosion is not a good look.” 

Holtzmann grumbled something unintelligible and clung to Patty’s shirt.

“Baby, come on,” Patty said, bouncing her legs to jostle Holtz.  

“Can’t move,” Holtzmann mumbled. “Too comfy.” 

“Well you can either go take a quick shower to get rid of the soot you’re getting everywhere or you can sleep on the couch.” 

Holtz shot up and stared at Patty with her eyes and mouth wide open. “You can’t banish me!” she exclaimed. “This is my bed to!”

“I don’t want to,” Patty said and reached out to tuck a wild curl behind Holtz’s ear. “But I don’t want my sheets or me covered in whatever that mess is.” 

Holtz let out a long breath but nodded her head. “I guess you’re right,” she said and looked down at Patty. “But I think it’s too late for that.” 

“What the?” Patty looked down at her lap and sure enough her pajamas were covered in whatever residue was all over Holtzmann. “Holtzy!” 

“Hey, I didn’t hear any complaints a minute ago,” Holtz said and smirked. “Wanna save water and shower together?” 

Patty shook her head but couldn’t help the smile that crept over her lips. “You’re something else, baby.” 

“You love it.” Holtz grinned and winked at Patty. 

Patty let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess I do.” 

She reached out and played with one of the overall straps before unhooking it. Holtz’s eyes got darker and Patty chuckled. 

“Let’s get out of these filthy clothes,” she suggested and stood from her bed. 

Holtz leaned up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed Patty’s lips. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

“Something else,” Patty mumbled to herself as she followed Holtz to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm natashasbanner on Tumblr.


End file.
